A Little Piece of Heaven
by RukiRomance
Summary: Kaname's psyche shatters...and Zero can't escape. Avenged 7fold song inspired. Not a song-fic. "And a word to the wise, when the fire dies, you think it's over but it's just begun." Dark fic. Non-con. Char.death. MORE WARNINGS INSIDE.


**A Little Piece of Heaven**

**A/N:** I got this sick, perverse idea from listening to _A Little Piece of Heaven _by Avenged Sevenfold. This is **_NOT_** a song-fic. But the chorus can be found in dialogue. **IF RAPE SQUICKS YOU, THEN BACK AWAY SLOWLY. **This is a **_VERY_** dark fic!! I almost don't want to claim it as mine. It was written quickly and might totally suck. No flames please. I apologize, I know that it's sort of choppy at the end.

**Summary:** Kaname's psyche shatters...and Zero can't escape. "And a word to the wise, when the fire dies, you think it's over but it's just begun. Baby, don't cry. You had my heart, at least for the most part." DARK FIC. . Non-con.

**Warning(s): **Knife play, drug use,** rape**, and **character death**. **_My most dark fic to date. Rated M for obvious reasons. Contains Yaoi [MANSEX]. Read at own risk._**

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Matsuri Hino and my muse (song – a little piece of heaven) belongs to Avenged Sevenfold. I own nothing. Just the crazy, fucked-up shit that pollutes my brain (and sometimes I don't even want to take the credit for that).

**AGAIN, THIS CONTAINS BRUTAL RAPE AND CHARACTER DEATH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**-X-x-X-  
**

Before the possibilities came true, I took all possibility from him. Slipping a few sleeping pills in Zero's drink was done on impulse. However, the outcome soon proved to be to my advantage. While he was 'dead-to-the-world' I stripped him quickly, taking in every inch of his unmarred skin. That would have to be fixed, and soon.

It would be unproductive if I drank his drug-filled blood, so to render him immobile, I chained his wrists and ankles to the bedposts. A beautiful sight it was.

I sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing several razor-sharp knives and taking them back into the bedroom. The urge to mark him was intense. Seeing my love in his current position had my hands twitching to ruin his innocence, slice his flesh, break him, hear him scream. My heartbeat quickened as the image projected in my mind fought to be brought to life. _And so, let the fun begin!_

Taking the smallest and sharpest knife, I placed the tip right below his left nipple. Applying just a slight amount of pressure, I pulled it downward to his hip. The blade had barely broke the skin, but the blood that seeped out from the cut was hypnotizing. I made a mirror incision stemming from his right nipple as well, the beautiful white skin now oozing crimson. The pain from the twin cuts must have started to overpower the effects of the drugs, for Zero's face contorted in pain and his chest heaved. My eyes were drawn to his face just as a tear streamed down his cheek. I couldn't help but smile. Zero has never shown so much emotion this freely. I wanted to see more.

Taking the knife in my hand, I extended my arm and used the blade to wipe the tear from his cheek, leaving a laceration under his eye. The moment the blade sliced his cheek, his eyes snapped open, a gasp leaving his trembling lips. Such an exotic sound.

Scared, amethyst eyes bore into my crimson ones. In seconds, tears built up and fell from his silver lashes. Several rolled down and over the cut I _accidentally_ inflicted. Hearing Zero gasp as the salty tears filled the open cut was like music to my ears. I felt the corners of my lips twitch into a devious grin.

Raising the blade in my hand, I touched the tip to the base of his throat. I was delighted in the way my love sucked in his breath, desperate to pull back from the growing pressure I applied. The skin beneath the blade parted easily as I brought it down slowly. I could tell Zero was biting his lip because his cries were greatly stifled. Something that I didn't find satisfying one bit.

I sliced downward quickly, finally rewarded with a ragged scream from my beloved's beautifully sculpted lips. I touched the blade to his lower lip and leaned in close, our faces almost touching. I raked the blade across the plump flesh from one corner of his mouth to the other in mock reassurance. I couldn't resist and pinched a pert nipple, creating a domino effect. His body arched and the blade on his lip moved, splitting the tender skin.

Seeing Zero like this was rousing my sexual desire, something I had yet to experience with my stubborn lover. I wanted him; all of him. And I wanted it now.

I leaned forward, capturing his torn lip between my own and sucked lightly, only biting when he tried to turn his head. His blood was still tainted by the drugs I had given him, but there was very little and would probably not affect me. He let out a sob as I raked my nails down his freshly cut chest.

"_Shh, baby, don't cry,"_

He froze, the tone of my voice was nothing he has ever heard. I was deprived of my carnal needs. And now he was at the receiving end of my wrath. I teased his cock, forcing it to weep and beg for release.

"S-STOP KURAN!"

The shrill cry and panic that laced his voice only excited me more. Zero, my precious Zero, showing fear so openly. It was a sight to behold. I could only drag the blade of the knife down his bare chest once more with my free hand as I forced my rigid rod inside his tight hole; dry and slow.

Eventually I drowned out his pleas. The tightness growing so tight. I thrust in with my full strength. A sickening crack reaches my ears and the tightness gripping my cock mercilessly suddenly gives and releases it's death grip. My desire spikes and I piston my hips till I release my seed deep inside, straight to Zero's core.

The silence that befalls the room is heavy. I look down at the still body beneath me. Surprisingly, he is still beautiful even in death. I kiss his plaintive lips.

"_You had my heart... at least for the most part."_

I plunged the knife into his lifeless body, piercing his heart, branding him as mine.

As the blade was poised upon his breast, I entered him once again. The tightness I craved no longer. My beloved, maimed by my own hand, can never leave my side. Forever he will belong to me and me only.

_My Little Piece of Heaven._

_And a word to the wise, when the fire dies, you think it's over but it's just begun._

_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime..._

**-X-x-X-**_  
_

**A/N: **This totally took on a mind of it's own. I wasn't sure if I should post this or not. My inner sadist took over and this is what was spewed out. Please don't bash me... I already know I have mental problems. This was not made to offend anyone. Purely for my fellow sick minded people (if any exist out there). Feedback would be nice. Even if it's just to tell me how sick I am. Fics like this will be few and far in between in my collection, so if this offends any of my previous readers, I apologize for the horrible fate that befell Zero. Please continue reading my other fics, and **_Keep Me Close _**chapter 2 will be up soon.

**_RukiRomance _**

_(Edit: 03.26.10) I will Revise and edit this in the near future... I am thinking on adding more to this after an inspiring review...  
_


End file.
